


Reminiscing

by Theseblankpages



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey Jensen - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Emma Duval - Freeform, Emrey, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Scream (TV series), f/f - Freeform, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theseblankpages/pseuds/Theseblankpages
Summary: Emma and Audrey reminiscing about the pastEmrey one-shot





	

Audrey's breath caught in her throat. The way it usually did when Emma's eyes met her own. It was unbelievable, the affect that girl had on her. It drove her nuts. She would be fine one second, and then Emma would just look at her, and her legs would turn to jelly. Her stomach did backflips and her heart jumped out of her chest, like it was trying to bust through her ribs and get to Emma, but couldn't. Audrey should be used to it. But she wasn't. Not even close. She honestly probably never would be. But that was okay. It was just fine. Because as torturous as the feeling was, the way her heart beat was almost addicting. The way her mind raced was like a place between heaven and hell that could only be described as bliss. Emma Duval.... Audrey's childhood best friend. 

"So, yeah. That's how that happened. And I mean it wasn't horrible, but it was awkward." Emma finished her story. Audrey suddenly realized she had completely spaced out for all of it. 

"Uh, yeah that's... awful. Totally horrible." She blurred out, hoping that was the right answer. Emma made a face, but then continued with her story again, and Audrey tried her best to catch up but she'd already missed too much of it. 

"I'm sorry Em." She said. That seemed like the best answer. And apparently it was, because Emma smiled, those huge dimples of hers making holes in her cheeks, and said, 

"I's fine. Just annoying, you know?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Was the answer Audrey spit out. It was quiet for another long minute, and Audrey took that minute to look around a bit. She took in Emma's bedroom. The ways it had changed and the ways it hadn't. Her closet was more full than Audrey remembered. But then again, it had been a while since she had really been inside Emma Duval's room. Her desk had much more grown-up things on it. No more toys, no more jars of play-doh. It seemed much more 'adult' than Audrey's herself. She still had old toys from her childhood laying out on her own desk, and several old story books and definitely more than one elvish item of some sort. Now that she thought about it, she probably still had that old elvish crown she and Emma always played with as children. Of course, Emma had always been the beautiful elven princess and Audrey had been the brave warrior who saved her. Once the task of saving the princess had been completed, they fought their way through imaginary orcs side by side, their only tools being their imagination and toy swords. Her bed was definitely bigger now than the one they had slept in together so many times when they were small. The sheets were the same color, though. Purple. Audrey could never forget the nights where they had stayed up as long as they could and told each other stories. The blanket forts built around Emma's bed formed a barrier between them and the real world, with the small amount of light coming through and their blanket capes tied around their necks. It seemed like they could never ever be apart. And it seemed as though that had been true, in the long run. Eventually, Audrey's eyes settled upon a small thing that was resting on Emma's pillow. She recognized it immediately, and automatically reached for it. 

"No way.." she muttered, a grin spreading across her face. "You still have this?"

"Of course I still have it, Audrey." Emma replied, smiling perfectly back at her. 

Audrey could never forget this thing she held in her hands. It wasn't big in size, but it was definitely big in meaning. It was a small stuffed cat, that little Audrey had saved up her money and bought for Emma after her own cat died. It took her a long time to save up the money, and a lot of scavenging under couch cushions and laundry baskets and behind her dad's desk. But she'd done it, and knew exactly the one she wanted to get. It was perfect, with its big green eyes just like Emma's own, and dark fur. It was worn out now, and Audrey remembered it being much bigger, but she remembered it nonetheless. It had accompanied them many a time on their adventures to middle earth, and their story times late at night, and their long car rides together to go to theme parks and such. It held a warm place in Audrey's heart. Just like Emma Duval did. 

"Wow..." Audrey said, laughing slightly. She looked up from the toy, which was still extremely soft despite it being so worn and tired-looking. Emma was staring at her like she was thinking of all the same things Audrey was. That may not have been true, but the look on Emma's face seemed like she was. And Audrey's heart melted again. That must've been the millionth time today. 

"It's been awhile since I've really been in your room," Audrey said quietly, setting down the cat and glancing around again. More things had changed than she originally noticed, but not big things. The size of things changed, obviously. And the amount of things. Emma sat down on her bed, and patted her hand beside her, like she wanted Audrey to sit too. Audrey obliged, not taking a second to pass up sitting next to the girl she knew she loved. 

"It has been a while, yeah." Emma replied once Audrey sat down, looking around as well. She had to be remembering how her room looked when they were small. Audrey was doing the same, and she found herself enjoying being able to reminisce with Emma. 

"I miss those days," Audrey said, and she meant it. She did miss those days. When the world was simpler and there were no killers. When they could escape for hours just by imagining. Audrey almost wished that they could pretend like that again. She almost wished they could pretend they felt safe all the time. 

"Me too," Emma replied, "but in those days I couldn't do this..."  
She grabbed both sides of Audrey's face, kissing her softly. When their lips came in contact, Emma's hands went around to the back of Audrey's head, where they ran back and forth through the short hair there. Audrey kissed back, turning her body and then shifting so that she was above Emma, and then pulled away and looked into those green eyes. She kissed the blonde girl again, more feverish this time. The next thing that happened involved clothes coming off and hands twisted in sheets.  
Audrey Jensen decided that she could play pretend again. She could imagine they were safe. She could pretend with Emma Duval.


End file.
